


KeyTale: Pacifist

by Punable



Series: KeyTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chara needs to tone the fuck down, Depressed Alphys, Depressed Sans, Especially Frisk, F/F, Flowey Is Not A Dick, I promise, I'm so sorry, KeyTale (AU), M/M, Other, Papyrus has zero self esteem, Protective Sans, Reader Is Frisk, Sad babus, Swearing, angst everywhere, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punable/pseuds/Punable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KeyTale is MY AU. I own this AU and me alone. (I'm 'LabyrinthBlack' on DeviantArt, also where art will be uploaded)</p><p>You're a eighteen year old, fallen into the Underground. But who the hell is this Chara kid and talking flower that keep following you around? And why do you have a key around your neck? And, most importantly, why's everyone so afraid of you?<br/>It seems that there's a prophecy that the seventh child to reach the Underground will hold the key to the monster's destruction. Literally. No one dares get near you, but you soon learn that there's more to this prophecy than you first thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Name The Fallen Human

“…maybe they just fell on their head or something? They can’t be dead…you can’t die on these things!”  
You open your eyes. Shit. What’s going on?  
Your head hurts. You can hear a loud ringing in your ears.  
“Who…” You try to form words, which isn’t working particularly well for you at the moment.  
“See, they’re alive!”  
“Barely, Cha. If they’d fell a little more to the left…”  
“Well they didn’t, did they?” You feel someone poking your face. “Helloooo? Anyone there?”  
You weakly bat at the hand, feeling a little irritated despite your dizziness.  
“Chara, get off! You’re annoying them!” You feel spikey vines lift you up slowly and gently. “Don’t worry human, we just need to get you home.”  
That’s the last thing you hear before your world turns to black.


	2. Howdy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A damn short chapter where we actually find out who the hell those people were. Sorry.

When you wake up, the pain in your head has dulled and you can hear properly again.  
There’s just one problem.  
You can’t open your eyes.  
It’s like your eyelids are stuck together with superglue or 10 ton weights are hanging from your eyelashes. Either way, your eyes are being stubborn at the worst possible time.  
You still don’t know where you are.  
The surface you’re lying on feels soft. Softer than the last one, anyway. It felt like you’d landed on a bed of needles. Now, it just feels like you’re on a regular bed.   
You suddenly hear voices again.   
“Come on Rei, they’re the seventh! They can’t live with us!”  
“Just wait until they’re healed before chucking them out, Cha! They could be badly hurt!”  
“Pft. As if I was going to throw them out. I meant…Mum can’t know. If they stay here longer enough for Mum to notice, they’re dead. And so are we.”  
“I wasn’t going to tell Mum. Why would I?”  
“Why would I throw them out?”  
You’re unsure if the fact that they’re the same voices as before should be comforting or not.   
“Chara, listen…this is IMPORTANT. Not only are they a person, but they’re THE person. The one that could set us all free!”  
“My replacement.”  
“No Chara, you died before all this.”  
“I was the one who CAUSED all this!”  
“H-hello?” You mumble nervously. You’ve never been a good talker. You hear rustling.   
“Oh, howdy human! Um…I guess I should take this sleep charm off you now.”  
You feel something cold on your skin, and suddenly you can see again. Everything’s blurry, but you can make out two figures. One looked like a kid, the other…a flower?  
“There we go! All better!” The flower exclaims, smiling softly at you.  
You shift your eyes from one to another, an awkward silence filling the room.  
Suddenly, the kid clears their throat.   
“Um…greetings, I am Chara. And…well, partner, you sure picked a bad time to fall down here.”  
“Chara, don’t be mean! Howdy human! I’m Asriel, and welcome to the Underground!”  
“Um…’h-howdy’ Asriel, Chara. I’m Frisk.” You stutter. The two figures would seem like the least intimidating things on paper, but they just seem…GHOSTLY.  
The kid, Chara, is white as a sheet, with hair almost the same shade. They’re wearing a white shirt with a red and white tie, and black trousers, with no shoes. Their eyes shine blood red, a stark contrast to the rest of their face. 

The flower, Asriel (you’re still trying to get over the fact that this is, in fact, a talking flower) looks eerily like a white rose that had been splattered with blood. He has a face, however, that looked kind and understanding.  
You hope with all you have that you can trust these two figures. It’s not like you could exactly do anything in your state if they were to try to kill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was pretty fucking short again, but I couldn't be arsed to write any more, and it really seemed like a good place to leave it. I promise, the next chapter will be at least 2x longer than this one.


End file.
